


Promises

by xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wedding Planning, YOI Wedding Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: When JJ had met Isabella in a Tim Horton's, he'd told Otabek two things: 1) he was going to marry her, and 2) Otabek was going to be his best man.Otabek hadn't really anticipated any of that actually happening.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references [« Je suis perdu sans toi »](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11457069) from this year's JJ Style Week.

JJ usually communicated with Otabek through barely comprehensible text messages and emails with more chatspeak than proper grammar, so Otabek was thoroughly surprised when he got a Facetime call from the Canadian skater in the summer of 2019.

Otabek answered it without much thought. “Hello?”

“Beks!” JJ shouted.

“Fucking asshole,” Yuri hissed from beside Otabek. Fortunately, he said so in Russian, so there was almost no way JJ understood.

“JJ, it’s eleven at night here,” Otabek said. “Can you be a little quieter?”

“Oh, right, shit, sorry,” JJ said. “Is Plisetsky there with you?”

“Are you still a virgin?” Yuri countered, in English this time.

“Not for much longer!” JJ responded cheerily, grinning. “Bella and I have set a date!”

“That’s great!” Otabek enthused. “When?”

“July first next year!”

Wait a minute, wasn’t that… “Canada Day?” Otabek asked.

JJ grinned. “Awesome, right? It’s the perfect day for us to get married!”

“It really is,” Otabek agreed.

“And we’ve got Avril Lavigne on contract to perform, and you know, on Canada Day… that’s saying a lot.”

“Wow,” Otabek said, unsure of how else he should react.

That, it seemed, had been the proper reaction. “Right? Anyway, I’m calling because we both want you to be my best man.”

Otabek hadn’t really been expecting that. “Really?”

“Absolutely! Dude, if you hadn’t been there, I’d have never  _ talked _ to Bella. We owe it all to you!”

Well, Otabek supposed, JJ was probably right, there. He remembered the day JJ and Isabella had met; they’d been in Tim Hortons, and JJ had seen Isabella from afar. It had taken some convincing to get the other boy to make a move, but he had. And it had worked.

And now that Otabek was thinking about it, he vaguely remembered some quip from JJ about being his best man, but he hadn’t thought JJ was  _ serious _ . And he certainly hadn’t thought JJ would  _ actually _ go on to marry Isabella.

“You did go to the same school. You could’ve met without me.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t,” JJ countered. “Look, I know you live on the other side of the world, so I don’t wanna ask you to do too much. I’ll text you and email you for input, and whether or not you want to plan the bachelor party is totally up to you. But we definitely want you to give the speech and stand up there next to me.”

Otabek glanced over at Yuri, who shrugged. “As long as I’m your plus one.”

“Nah, you won’t be his plus one,” JJ said. “The invite will be for both of you. We’re doing that with everyone who we know is already together. After all, we’re all friends, right?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I  _ guess _ ,” he grumbled.

“So what d’you say, Beks?” JJ looked at him expectantly.

“I’ll do it,” Otabek agreed.

JJ grinned. “Great! I’ll send you the info! And I’ll add you to the Facebook group with the other groomsmen, that way it’s easier to plan. Leo’s in the group, too!”

“It’ll be good to see him,” Otabek said. “We don’t have any competitions together this year.”

“Oh, I’m taking off,” JJ said. “Wedding planning.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Yuri demanded. “You’re taking off to plan your wedding?”

JJ shrugged. “Why not? We want to have the wedding of the century. That requires a lot of planning. I mean, of course, we’ve hired a professional, but… I don’t want to add the stress of competing to the stress of planning a wedding. Besides, we’ve got to do a lot of other stuff, too. Bella and I want to live together after we’re married, so we’ve gotta find a house, and furniture, and all of that.” He looked Otabek in the eyes. “Now, obviously, we don’t expect our wedding to take precedent over your season, and we’ll have plenty of time in the off season, too, to get tuxes and do stuff in person.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Otabek agreed.

JJ nodded. “Yeah. So just keep up with my emails and remember to check Facebook, or else I’ll have to get Leo on your ass.”

Otabek laughed. “That’s a real threat.”

“I’ll let you get back to your boyfriend,” JJ said. “Bella and I are going to look at wedding planners next week!”

“Have fun!”

They ended the call, and Yuri turned to Otabek. “I can’t wait to see how fucking ridiculous that wedding is.”

Otabek smiled. “Can’t be any worse than Victor and Katsuki’s.”

“At least you weren’t  _ in that one _ . And JJ respects you enough not to try to force you into some kid’s role,” Yuri huffed.

Otabek kissed him. “Well, let’s just agree that if we ever get married, we won’t do anything really extravagant.”

“And we’ll have to keep Katsuki far away from the champagne.”


End file.
